Miley goes to Hogwarts
by I'm just me2
Summary: When Miley goes to Hogwarts with Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson they meet the gang and become friends. Miley tells them her secret and they promise not to tell. When Miley disappears can the gang find her before it's 2 late? Harry/Miley Almost complete!
1. Meeting the gang

Chapter 1

A.N: This is my new story so please review.

Review: When Miley Stewart goes to Hogwarts she meets Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Cho, and Draco and becomes friends with the Gryffindor's. Soon she and Harry get together and she tells them her secret. They promise not to tell and they always go to her shows but when she doesn't show up for a concert the gang gets worried and decide to find her. Can they find her before it's 2 late?

Miley goes to Hogwarts

Miley's P.O.V

AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ha sorry. I'm just super excited. I got a letter from Hogwarts yesterday saying I am a witch and my daddy said he is a wizard. Jackson, Lilly, and Oliver are going 2 so I'm happy. "Miles come on. We gotta get your school things" Jackson called from downstairs. "Okay" I called back grabbing my phone. I raced downstairs and saw Lilly and Oliver waiting with Jackson and my daddy. "Ready bud" Dad asked. I nodded and we left.

-On the train-

Harry's P.O.V

I was laughing with my friends Ron, Hermione, and Ginny when the door to our compartment of the train slid open. We looked up to see a girl with long brown hair standing there with a girl with blonde hair, a guy with black hair that looks a lot like Mitchel Musso, and a guy with brown hair. "Hey can we sit here? Everywhere else is full" The girl with brown hair asked. "Sure" I said. "Thanks" The blonde haired girl said as they put their luggage above them and sat down on a bench together. "I'm Harry Potter and these are my friends Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger" I said pointing to each of us in turn. "Nice to meet you guys. I'm Miley Stewart and these are my friends Lilly Truscott, Oliver Oken, and my weirdo of a big brother Jackson Stewart" The brown haired girl said. We shook hands and I felt a spark when Miley shook mine. "Well, well if it isn't Potter and his lame friends" A voice said from the doorway. I looked up and saw Draco standing there with his friends well really followers Crabbe and Goyle. "What do you want Malofy" Ron asked as he saw them. "To meet the new students especially the cute brunette one so what are your names" Draco said looking at Miley. "Miley Stewart and these are my friends Lilly Truscott, Oliver Oken, and my brother Jackson Stewart" Miley said. "I'm Draco Malofy" Draco said. I rolled my eyes. "Why are you hanging with these losers when you could be with us" Draco asked Miley. "No thanks. I'm good right here with my friends and I don't like people calling them losers when they're really the loser" Miley said with a smirk. Draco just sneered and left. "Thanks. Nobody has ever stood up to him like that" Hermione said. "There's a first time for everything" Miley said as she leaned back on her seat. 'This girl is cool' I thought as the trolley lady came. "Anything off the trolley dears" she asked. We got up and got some chocolate frogs, burtie bots every flavor beans, and cartons of pumpkin juice. We sat back down as the trolley lady left and started to eat. "What are these chocolate frogs" Miley asked looking at one. "It's like normal chocolate except they're like frogs. Most people just ignore them and collect the cards" I said. Miley put the chocolate frog in the wrapper and picked up her card. "I got Godric Gryffindor" she said. "Oh my god" Ginny said almost dropping her box of beans. "What" Miley asked as we looked at her in shock. I finally said…

A.N: Sorry had to leave ya with a cliff-hanger so why are they looking at Miley in shock, is Harry starting to like Miley, what was up with Draco trying to flirt with Miley, and what house are they going to be sorted in? So many questions. Wanna know the answers? Then review.


	2. The train ride and the sorting ceremony

Chapter 2

A.N: Okay it's after Midnight here and I can't sleep so I decided to update my story. Sorry for the slowness but school started 2 weeks ago and I am swamped with work. Anyway here's chapter 2. Oh yeah this takes place in the 2nd year and I'm adding a few other characters since I thought it would be fun.

Harry's P.O.V

"Nobody has ever gotten a Godric Gryffindor card before. You're the only one with one of them" I said. Miley looked at the card and then back up at me. "Really" she asked. "Yeah. Hold on to that card Miles. Somebody might try to trade you another card for it" Ron said. "Miles" Miley asked. "A nickname. If you don't like it then we can just call you Miley" Ron answered quickly. "No. I like it" Miley said. Ron breathed a sigh of relief and Ginny laughed. We continued to eat, talk, and laugh for the rest of the train ride. "Hogsmade final stop" The conductor finally called out. We stood up and exited the train. "First years over here" My friend Hagrid called out. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I went to the carriages while Miley, Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson followed Hagrid to the boats.

-At the sorting-

Miley's P.O.V

Okay so I'm standing with a big group of kids right now waiting to be sorted into a house. "Jackson Stewart" Professor McCGonall called out. Jackson walked onto the stage and sat on a stool. Professor McCGonall put the sorting hat on Jackson's head and it said "A Stewart. Your father is Robby Ray Stewart no doubt. I remember him. I see you are very sneaky but you can be loyal at times. Gryffindor". I looked around and the table where Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were sitting started clapping and cheered. I smiled as I heard Harry cheer. I felt butterflies as he smiled at me. I smiled back then realized I was feeling butterflies 'Oh my god. I'm starting to like Harry James Potter' I thought as Lilly sat on the stool. "Gryffindor" the hat called a minute later. Harry's table cheered again and Lilly sat down next to Jackson. "Oliver Oken" Professor McGonagall (A.N: Dunno how to spell that so if you do please tell me) called out. Oliver walked forward and tripped on a step. I giggled softly as Oliver stood up and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall put the hat on his head and the hat said "Oken. That's a strange last name. I sense you can be dumb at times but you're always there for your friends when they need you. I know exactly where you belong. Gryffindor". Oliver took the hat off his head and raced to the table sitting down beside Lilly. I rolled my eyes at his excitement. "Demi Weasley" Professor McGonagall called out. I noticed Ron's head snap up as a girl with long straight red hair stepped up and sat down on the stool. The hat was placed on her head and it said "Another Weasley? I know where to put you then. Gryffindor". The Gryffindor table cheered as Demi sat down beside Ron. "Amber Addison" Professor McGonagall called out. My jaw dropped Amber stepped up and sat on the stool. I shared a look with Lilly that said 'Amber's a witch?'. I shuddered quickly and saw Lilly and Oliver do the same. I turned my attention back to the front and saw Amber had the hat on. It said "I sense that you are very mean and evil and people hate you for it. Slytherin" I noticed Draco Malfoy was in Slytherin and he was cheering hard. I rolled my eyes again as Amber sat down next to him. "Mitchie Torres" Professor McGonagall called out. I smiled softly. I knew Mitchie from Camp Rock and we were pretty good friends. Mitchie sat on the stool. The hat was on her head only 10 seconds before it shouted "Gryffindor". My friends cheered as Mitchie joined them. "Miley Stewart" Professor McGonagall called out. I gulped silently and walked to the stage. I sat on the stool and the hat was placed on my head. "Another Stewart. I sense that you are sometimes devious and clever but you are also nice and there for your friends. This is difficult. I know where you should go" the hat said then it shouted…

A.N: Sorry guys I'm leaving you with a cliff-hanger. So what house is Miley going to be sorted in? Review to find out.


	3. House and the first class

House and the first class

A.N: Sorry guys. I know I haven't updated in forever but I had writer's block and yes it sucks but now I am back with this story and I have got a lot more ideas. Also, Don't You Remember will be updated soon so keep an eye out for that. Anyway here's Chapter 3 of Miley Goes to Hogwarts. Now here's my dog Bambi and Justin Bieber to say the disclaimer.

Justin: I'm just me2 does not own a thing.

Bambi: Woof, bark, bark, woof, arf (Translation: Not even the songs used)

Me: Thank you Bambi and Justin. On with the chapter.

Nobody's P.O.V

Miley closed her eyes hoping to be with her friends. After a second Miley opened her eyes as the hat shouted "Gryffindor" Professor McGonagall took the hat off of Miley's head and Miley saw the Gryffindor table cheering and clapping like crazy. Miley jumped off the stool and sat down next to Harry at the table. "Welcome to Gryffindor Miley. I'm Percy Weasley. Ron's older brother and prefect of this house" A boy with flaming red hair and 2 freckles said extending his hand. Miley shook it and 2 boys who looked exactly alike introduced themselves as Fred and George Weasley Ron's older twin brothers. "I'm the 2nd youngest in a family of 7 children" Ron said then noticing Demi's look he quickly said "I mean 8 children". The friends ate and talked about everything and anything. Miley noticed they loved Hannah Montana although she couldn't bring herself to tell them that she was actually Hannah Montana herself. "Let's go up to the common room" Ron said at last. "Yeah I agree" Hermione said. The friends went up to the 7th floor and Percy told them the password that was "Wattlebird".

-In the girl's dormitory-

Miley's P.O.V

I sat on my bed once I had un-packed my guitar in my lap. The others were in the common room catching up so I pulled out my guitar and songbook. I started writing and singing as I wrote. I sang

"You walk away from me tonight  
Not knowing the real me  
'Cause you believe in all the hype  
I just the style of a magazine

Take away the glamour the world that is show  
And forget everything you know  
Take away the mirrors, the limo's, and lights  
I don't wanna dress up tonight

I'm gonna put on my old blue jeans  
Gonna walk out of here into the street  
Would you put up resistance  
Believe in a difference  
Cause you know the real me  
Me in my old blue jeans

You think I'm unapproachable  
That I don't feel enough  
Should read a book cover to cover  
not be so quick to judge

Take away the glamour the makeup the clothes  
And forget everything you know  
Take away the ego, the trick of the light  
cause I don't wanna dress up tonight

I'm gonna put on my old blue jeans  
Gonna walk out of here into the street  
Would you put up resistance  
Believe in a difference  
Would you know the real me  
Me in my old blue jeans

I'm gonna put on my old blue jeans  
Gonna walk out of here into the street  
Would you put up resistance  
Believe in a difference  
Cause you know the real me  
Me in my old blue jeans

I'm gonna show you what you get

I'm gonna put on my old blue jeans  
Gonna walk out of here into the street  
Would you put up resistance  
Believe in a difference  
Cause you know the real me  
Me in my old blue jeans

I'm gonna put on my old blue jeans  
gonna walk out of here into the street  
would you put up resistance  
Believe in a difference  
Cause you know the real me  
me in my old blue jeans

I'm gonna put on my old blue jeans  
gonna walk out of here into the street  
would you put up resistance  
Believe in a difference  
Cause you know the real me  
me in my old blue jeans"

I titled the page Old Blue Jeans then flipped the page over and started writing again as I sang

"1, 2, 3, 4

Sha, Sha, Sha

I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared  
It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear  
My dear

{Chorus}  
The seven things I hate about you  
The seven things I hate about you  
Oh you  
You're vain, your games  
You're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You made me laugh, you made me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
When you act like them  
Just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

It's awkward and its silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
When you mean it I'll believe it  
If you text it I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh, I'm not coming back  
You're taking seven steps here

{Chorus}  
The seven things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games  
You're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You made me laugh, you made me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
When you act like them  
Just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the seven that I like

{Chorus}  
The seven things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes  
Your old Levis  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You made me laugh, you made me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined  
Everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you

You do, oh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh oh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh oh"

I titled the page '7 things' and closed my notebook. I put it into my dresser drawer and put my guitar under my bed. I started to read and at last the girls came up. We fell asleep wondering what the next day would bring.

-The next morning in the Great Hall-

Harry's P.O.V

"Morning. What classes have we got today?" Miley asked sitting down next to me at breakfast. "Morning Miles. We've got Defense Against The Dark Arts, Double Potions, then Transfiguration today before lunch. After lunch we have Astronomy and Charms" Ron said checking his time-table. "Exciting. Who teaches Potions?" Miley asked. "Professor Snape head of Slytherin house. He hates us" I said. "Severus Snape?" Miley asked. "Yeah. Heard of him?" Hermione asked. "The father of my friend Samantha" Miley said. "Is she evil like Snape?" Ron asked. "No. She's nice and sweet. Wouldn't hurt a fly" Miley said. Ron breathed a sigh of relief and Miley laughed. The others came and we ate breakfast then went up to the 3rd floor. "Rip, Tear, Kill" I heard. "Did you guys hear that?" I asked. "Hear what Harry?" Oliver asked. "I thought I heard a voice say rip, tear, kill" I said. "I didn't hear anything" Lilly said. "Us either" Ron and Hermione said at the same time. The others except Miley said the same. Her eyes told me she had heard the voice as well. "Let's just go to class. I think you were imagining things mate" Ron said. "Maybe" I said as we started walking again. "You heard it as well didn't you?" I whispered to Miley. She nodded and whispered back "Yes I did". We entered the classroom and sat down. Miley was next to me. "Morning class. I see you have bought a complete set of my books. Well done. Today we shall be reviewing the basics about me" Gilderoy Lockhart said then he asked "What is my favorite color and what is my ideal birthday gift?"

Miley's P.O.V

I raised my hand. "Yes Mrs?" Lockhart asked. "Miley Stewart Professor. Your favorite color is lilac and your ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magical people although you wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky" I said. "And I thought Hermione was smart" Ron said softly. "Well done Mrs. Stewart take 20 points to Gryffindor for answering both questions" Lockhart said. He went on asking questions but I didn't hear much because I could tell everyone was still staring at me. "What is my secret ambition?" Lockhart asked. Before I could think my hand rose again. "Mrs. Stewart" Lockhart said pointing to me. "Your secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market your own range of hair care potions" I said. "That is" Lockhart began then paused "right". The bell rang and we got our stuff then ran out of the class. "Did you read all those books?" Harry asked. "No" I said. "Then how did you know all that Miley?" Lilly asked. "Well I" I began. "You're smarter then I thought Stewart" A voice said behind me. I turned around to see…

A.N: Who's behind Miley and why did she know the answers to those questions if she didn't read the books? Review and find out the answers to these in the next chapter.


	4. Malfoy, jealously, potions bad combo

Chapter 4

A.N Okay so I have nothing to do so here's an update for Miley Goes to Hogwarts and I'm also going to up-date I'm a what after this so please read that 1 as well if you're a Percy Jackson fan. Here's Fred Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Demi Weasley to say the disclaimer.

Demi: I'm Just Me2 doesn't own anything except me, the plot, and the author notes in quotation marks.

Fred: What she said. -working on a prank that involves an exploding toilet-

Ron: Can't believe we have another sister. -dazed and falls onto his back-

Fred: Success. -does a very odd dance and then he trips over his own feet falling on his face-

Demi: Okay so apparently I'm the only one not weird here and the only one who didn't fall. Anyway, here's the chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Fred & Ron: Little help?

Demi: Ay yi yi. Enjoy.

Miley's P.O.V

I turned around to see Professor Snape behind me. "How did you know all that?" Professor Snape asked. A shiver went down my spine. Finding my voice I said "I'm just smart". "Let's hope you are smart at Potion's. See all of you there. Don't be late Potter" Professor Snape said before leaving. "Why is it always me he goes straight for?" Harry asked. "Ignore him Harry. Let's just go to class" I said. We walked to the dungeons. When we entered the dungeons Draco Malfoy said "Hey there's the smart alleck" (A.N: Don't know how to spell that so sorry if it's wrong). "Shut up Malfoy" Harry said stepping beside me. "Is she your girlfriend Potter?" Draco asked. Harry blushed and I said "Mind your own business Malfoy and buzz off like the annoying fly you are". "What if I don't?" Draco asked. I zapped a fly swatter into my hand and holding my wand up said "Then I'll actually turn you into a fly and smack you with this fly swatter". I saw fear in Malfoy's eyes and he stepped back beside Crabbe and Goyle. "That's more like it" I said zapping the fly swatter gone. "Dang. Smart and vicious" Ron said. "I've taught my little sister well" Jackson said with a smile. I rolled my eyes and Professor Snape opened the door. We went inside and Professor Snape said "2 to a table". Harry and I sat down beside each other, Lilly was next to Oliver, Ron and Hermione next to each other, Draco was with a Slytherin girl that was named Pansy Parkinson that was my friend (A.N: In this story Pansy is a sweet-heart and she secretly wants to be in Gryffindor with her friends), and Jackson was next to a Ravenclerw (A.N: Forgot how to spell that as well. Sorry) named Cho Chang. "I'm jealous of Jackson. He's with Cho and she's hot" Harry said staring at Cho. For some reason, I felt anger mixed with sadness flood through my body at that moment. I knew the feeling as jealously but I tried to shake it off. I couldn't be jealous after only one day of knowing Harry could I? "The Draught of Peace. Does anyone know what this potion does?" Snape asked. I raised my hand slowly. "Mrs. Stewart" Snape said. "The Draught Of Peace is a potion used to calm anxiety and soothe agitation" I said. "Wrong. 10 points from Gryffindor" Snape said although he knew what I had said was correct. "Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked. "The potion is used to calm anxiety and soothe agitation" Draco said. "Correct. 10 points to Slytherin" Snape said. I sighed and dropped my head onto my desk a little angry. This was going to be a long hour.


	5. Anger, New teacher, and Finally together

Chapter 5

A.N: Okay this story is not getting that many reviews but I like it anyway. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and please keep it up. Here's Miley and Lilly to say the disclaimer.

Miley: I'm Just Me2 doesn't own Harry Potter or Hannah Montana.

Lilly: What Miley said. Enjoy.

Nobody's P.O.V

As Snape continued to teach Harry noticed Miley wasn't paying any attention.

"Are you okay?" Harry whispered to Miley as Snape wrote something on the board.

"No but why do you care? You have Cho" Miley said her voice icy.

Harry just stared at Miley wondering what she meant.

Luckily, the bell rang and Snape said "Dismissed except for Mrs. Stewart".

Everyone left except for Miley and Miley asked "Did I do something wrong professor?"

"That answer you gave was wrong and you said you were smart. Explain" Snape said.

All of the emotions Miley had kept inside suddenly burst out and she snapped "My answer was not wrong it was right. You just hate Gryffindor's so you said that and it's stupid to put Slytherin before everyone else when most Slytherin students are idiots and jerks"

"Mrs. Stewart. One more word and it's detention" Snape said.

"Give me a detention then. I can tell Dumbledore about this" Miley said.

"You wouldn't dare" Snape said.

"Watch me Professor" Miley said before leaving the classroom.

She headed towards Dumbledore's office.

-The next day at Breakfast-

"Attention students. Attention" Dumbledore announced.

Everyone stopped talking and looked up at the Headmaster.

Harry noticed Miley had a smirk on her face and wondered what was about to happen.

"It has come to my attention by a student that one of our professors here has been favoring his house over everyone else and we all know that this behavior is un-acceptable. As of today Professor Severus Snape is fired and banned from Hogwarts forever" Dumbledore said.

Cheers came from the Gryffindor, Ravenclerw, and Hufflepuff tables however cries of anger came from the Slytherin table.

"Our new Potion's master is a student we had here years ago and he is the father of 2 students. Welcome Robby Ray Stewart" Dumbledore said.

Miley and Jackson's dad appeared from a door and sat down at Snape's old seat.

"How did this happen?" Lilly asked.

"Miley why are you smirking?" Demi asked.

Miley grinned but said nothing.

"Did you do that?" Jackson asked.

Miley said "I had to do something. Snape got me so mad yesterday".

"Nice going" Ron said high-fiving Miley.

"You are officially part of our group" Hermione said with a grin.

Miley smiled and noticed Harry was staring at Cho.

Miley sighed knowing she had fallen in love with Harry which was odd since she didn't normally believe in love at first sight.

-A week passes-

Harry woke up to find a note on his trunk.

He got out of bed and grabbed the note.

Harry put his glasses on and un-folded the note.

It read:

'_Harry I can't hide my feelings anymore. I love you and I have since we first met but you love Cho. I get it if you never will return these feelings but I had to say something. It hurts me when you stare at Cho and the 1__st__ day of classes when you said Cho was hot I felt a mixture of hurt and jealously. I'll be at the Quiditch Pitch all day if you wanna talk. -Miley'_

Harry finished reading the note and then realized his feelings for Cho had vanished.

What replaced them was feelings of love for Miley.

"I need to talk to Miley" Harry said as he got dressed.

He grabbed his broom and ran all of the way to the Quiditch Pitch.

He found Miley in the air chasing the golden snitch around.

Miley finally caught the snitch after a minute and Harry called up "Nice".

Miley saw Harry and flew down to the ground.

"Thanks. I was just goofing off" Miley said as she put the snitch into her pocket.

It was her very own golden snitch that her father had given her when she had turned 8.

"What brings you out here?" Miley asked.

"I got your note and I don't like Cho anymore. I love you 2 Miley. Do you wanna go out with me?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry I would love 2" Miley said.

Harry smiled and the 2 shared their first kiss.

A.N: Aw finally they are together. This chapter was 13 almost 14 pages long. What will happen next? Will Miley tell the gang she is Hannah Montana and did the voice Miley and Harry hear stop or will there be more of it? Review and find out.


	6. Revealed and petrified

Next chapter

A.N: Not sure if I got reviews but I'm bored so here ya go. No disclaimer this time but I own nothing.

-3 months pass and it's almost Christmas Break-

Nobody's P.O.V

Miley sighed as she sat in the library studying. It had been 3 months since she had started dating Harry, it was almost Christmas, and she still hadn't told her friends she was Hannah Montana.

"Are you alright Miles?" Hermione asked.

"I need to tell y'all something. I'm Hannah Montana" Miley said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Miles" Jackson said but Miley shot him a look and he fell silent.

"I'm Hannah Montana. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner" Miley said.

"Proof?" Ron asked.

"Let's go to the boat house and I can sing" Miley said.

-At the boathouse-

"Any requests?" Miley asked turning to her friends.

"Breakout from Hannah Montana" Demi said.

"Okay" Miley said.

She started to sing

Miley Cyrus-Breakout

Every week's the same  
Stuck in school, so lame  
My parents say that I'm lazy  
Getting up at 8, is crazy  
Tired being told what to do  
So unfair  
So uncool

Day's too long  
And I'm holding on  
Till I hear the bell ring  
Cause it's the time when, the time when

We're gonna breakout,  
Let the party start,  
We're gonna stay out,  
Gonna break some hearts,  
We're gonna dance till the dance floor falls apart,  
Uh-Oh! all over again,

We're gonna wake up,  
Everyone we know ,  
We're gonna have some fun,  
Gonna lose control,  
Feels so good, to let go-oh-oh

Hangin' out is just something we like to do  
With my friends and the mess we get into,  
These are the lessons that we choose  
Not a buck for the things we'll never use

The day's too long  
and I'm holding on  
Till I hear the bell ring  
Cause it's the time when, the time when

We're gonna breakout,  
Let the party start,  
We're gonna stay out,  
gonna break some hearts,  
we're gonna dance till the dance floor falls apart,  
Uh-Oh! all over again,

We're gonna breakout,  
Everyone we know,  
We're gonna have some fun,  
We're gonna lose control,  
It feels so good,to let go

I wish it would never end  
Spendin' time with my friend  
Oh, with my friends

We're gonna breakout,  
Let the party start,  
We're gonna stay out,  
gonna break some hearts,  
We're gonna dance till the dance floor falls apart,  
Uh-Oh! all over again,

We're gonna wake up,  
Everyone we know,  
We're gonna have some fun,  
We're gonna lose control,  
It feels so good,to let go

We're gonna breakout,  
Let the party start,  
We're gonna stay out,  
gonna break some hearts,  
We're gonna dance till the dance floor falls apart,  
Uh-Oh! all over again,

We're gonna wake up,  
Everyone we know,  
We're gonna have some fun,  
We're gonna lose control,  
It feels so good,to let go

"Not bad" Ginny said as Miley finished.

"Do the new song from Hannah Montana" Hermione said.

"You mean this 1?" Miley asked then she began to sing

Miley Cyrus- Party In The U,S,A

I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and a cardigan  
Welcome to the land of fame excess am i gonna fit in  
Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time  
Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous  
My tummys turnin and Im feelin kinda homesick  
Too much pressure and Im nervous  
Thats when the taxi man turned on the radio  
And the Jay-Z song was on  
And the Jay-Z song was on  
And the Jay-Z song was on

So I put my hands up, theyre playin my song  
The butterflies fly away, Im noddin my head like Yeah!  
Movin my hips like Yeah!  
Got my hands up, theyre playin my song  
They know Im gonna be okay  
Yeah! Its a party in the USA!  
Yeah! Its a party in the USA!

Get to the club in my taxi cab, everybodys lookin at me now  
Like Whos that chick thats rockin kicks, shes gotta be from outta town  
So hard with my girls not around me  
Its definitely not a Nashville party cause all I see is stilettos  
I guess I never got the memo

My tummys turnin and Im feelin kinda homesick  
Too much pressure and Im nervous  
Thats when the DJ dropped my favorite tune  
And the Britney song was on  
And the Britney song was on  
And the Britney song was on

So I put my hands up, theyre playin my song  
The butterflies fly away, Im noddin my head like Yeah!  
Movin my hips like Yeah!  
Got my hands up, theyre playin my song  
They know Im gonna be okay  
Yeah! Its a party in the USA!  
Yeah! Its a party in the USA!

Feel like hoppin on a flight (on a flight)  
Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)  
Something stops me everytime (everytime)  
The DJ plays my song and I feel alright

So I put my hands up, theyre playin my song  
The butterflies fly away, Im noddin my head like Yeah!  
Movin my hips like Yeah!  
Got my hands up, theyre playin my song  
They know Im gonna be okay  
Yeah! Its a party in the USA!  
Yeah! Its a party in the USA!

So I put my hands up, theyre playin my song  
The butterflies fly away, Im noddin my head like Yeah!  
Movin my hips like Yeah!  
Got my hands up, theyre playin my song  
They know Im gonna be okay  
Yeah! Its a party in the USA!  
Yeah! Its a party in the USA!

"Not bad either but I'm not convinced you're really Hannah Montana" Demi said as her siblings agreed.

"I'm convinced" Harry said.

"Thank you Harry" Miley said.

"Do Can't Be Tamed" Hermione said.

Miley said "Okay". It wasn't exactly her favorite song she had ever written but her fans liked it so she started to sing

Miley Cyrus- Can't Be Tamed

For those who don't know me,  
I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way, yep  
24 hours a day  
'Cuz I'm hot like that

Every guy, everywhere  
just gives me mad attention  
Like I'm under inspection  
I always gets a ten,  
'Cuz I'm built like that

I go through guys like money  
flyin' out the hands  
They try to change me  
but they realize they can't  
And every tomorrow is a day I never plan  
If you gonna be my man understand

I can't be tamed  
I can't be saved  
I can't be blamed  
I can't can't I can't can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be can't I can't be tamed

If there was a question about my intentions,  
I'll tell ya  
I'm not here to sell ya  
Or tell you to go to hell  
(I'm not a brat like that)  
I'm like a puzzle  
but all of my pieces are jagged  
If you can understand this,  
we can make some magic,  
I'm on like that

I wanna fly,  
I wanna drive,  
I wanna go  
I wanna be apart of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know

I can't be tamed  
I can't be saved  
I can't be blamed  
I can't can't I can't can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be can't I can't be tamed

Well I'm not a trick you play,  
I'm wired a different way  
I'm not a mistake,  
I'm not a fake,  
It's set in my DNA  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
(I can't be tamed)

I wanna fly,  
I wanna drive,  
I wanna go  
I wanna be apart of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know

I can't be tamed  
I can't be saved  
I can't be blamed  
I can't can't I can't can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be can't I can't be tamed

"Why did you write that song?" Oliver asked.

"I was feeling a little rebellious one night so I wrote it" Miley said.

"I like it" Harry said.

"I believe you" Demi said.

"Thanks" Miley said.

"Do one of your old Hannah Montana songs and I'll believe you" Hermione said.

"Okay" Miley said. She zapped her Hannah wig on and after deciding on a song Miley started to dance as she sang

Hannah Montana- The Other Side Of Me

The other side  
The other side  
The other side of me

By day, I play  
The part in every way  
Of simple sweet, calm and collected

Pretend, to my friends  
I'm a chameleon  
Can make a girl feel disconnected

Feel like a star  
A super hero  
Sometimes it's hard to separate  
(Got too much on my plate)

If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key (the key)  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me

Inside, I try  
To make the pieces fit right  
A jigsaw puzzle everywhere  
'Cause I flip the script  
So many times I forget  
Who's on stage, who's in the mirror

Back in the spotlight  
The crowd is calling  
The paparazzi and the fame  
(It can drive a girl insane)

If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me

Down inside I'm not that different  
Like everyone I have a dream  
Don't wanna hide just wanna fit in  
Sometimes it's harder than it seems

If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know

If you could see (Come on)  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key (the key)  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show (yeah)

The other side...the other side  
I want you to see (yeah!)  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me

The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side..the other side of me

"I believe" Hermione said.

Miley smiled and Ron said "Not bad. Do another song and I'll believe".

"Got a request?" Miley asked.

"Bam" Ron said.

"Isn't that a Miranda Cosgrove song?" Miley asked.

"You said a request" Ron said.

"Fine" Miley said. She started to sing the song

Miranda Cosgrove- Bam

Never thought I'd fall in love  
Now I stand corrected  
Never thought I'd feel what I feel  
Never been so affected  
Now I know what I know but right now  
It seems so subjective, oh oh

You surprised me, hypnotized me  
Found my weakness, then you creeped in (BAM)  
Took my heart then, (BAM) oh you started  
To make my whole world just explode

BAM, my life was changed  
BAM, can't concentrate  
BAM, I was okay  
Until we met that day then  
BAM, I am obsessed  
BAM, can't get no rest  
BAM, ever since we met  
I think I know what love is, bam

I felt so secure  
With these walls around me  
Boys will take me out  
But bring me back where they found me  
And there's no harm, no foul  
Cause they never got a chance to know me,  
Yeah, yeah

You surprised me, hypnotized me  
Found my weakness, then you creeped in (BAM)  
Took my heart then, (BAM) oh you started  
To make my whole world just explode

Bam, my life was changed  
Bam, can't concentrate  
Bam, I was okay  
Until we met that day then  
Bam, I am obsessed  
Bam, can't get no rest  
Bam, ever since we met  
I think I know what love is, bam

And if I had to walk a million miles  
To find your smile, I would  
You know I would, babe  
And if you took a trip to Costa Rica  
And told me to meet ya, I would  
I would I would, yea yea yea

BAM, my life was changed  
BAM, can't concentrate  
BAM, I was okay  
Until we met that day then  
BAM, I am obsessed  
BAM, can't get no rest  
BAM, ever since we met  
I think I know what love is, bam

You surprised me, hypnotized me  
Found my weakness, then you creeped in (BAM)  
Took my heart then, (BAM) oh you started  
To make my whole world just explode, BAM

"I believe" Ron said.

"Do another song anything of your choice and I'll believe" Ginny said.

Miley smiled softly since Ginny was the last she needed to believe her.

"Okay. I've saved my newest song for last" Miley said.

Lilly played guitar as Oliver zapped up some drums and started to play them.

"We've planned for this 1" Miley said. She started to dance and sing

Hannah Montana- He Could Be The One

Smooth-talking  
So rockin'  
He's got everything that a girl's wantin'  
Guitar cutie  
He plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid

Think I'm really falling for his smile  
Get butterflies when he says my name

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...

He's lightning  
Sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and  
I'm goin' crazy  
About him lately  
And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing

Think I'm really digging on his vibe  
He really blows me away

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...

And he's got a way of making me feel  
Like everything I do is  
Perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned when I'm with him  
And I'm so into him...

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...

Harry was smiling as Miley finished the song and everyone clapped.

Lilly and Oliver stopped playing their instruments.

"Well?" Miley asked.

"Awesome. That's a rocking song" Demi said.

"I love it" Harry said.

"I hope you would" Miley said.

"I believe" Ginny said.

"Promise not to tell anyone guys. I just want to be a regular girl. That's why I made up this secret" Miley said.

"Deal" The gang said making Miley smile.

"Hannah Montana" A voice said from near the trail that led down to the boathouse.

Miley turned and saw Cho and Amber standing there.

"Hannah Montana is here and Mrs. Miley Stewart is missing all the fun. So sad for her" Amber said.

"What do you want Amber?" Lilly asked.

"Talking to Hannah Montana" Amber said.

"Sorry Amber but I'm not just Hannah" Miley said. She put her head to one side and her wig fell into her hand. As she stood up straight her brown hair bounced against her back.

"Mrs. Miley Stewart is Hannah Montana?" Cho asked.

"This is 2 good" Amber said as she pulled out her cell phone.

Miley gasped as she saw it was a camera phone.

"Say cheese Stewart" Amber said.

Just then water came out of nowhere soaking Amber and Cho.

Amber's cell phone smoked and then died.

"Dang" Ron said.

"Who did that?" Amber screeched.

"I did" Demi said.

Everyone turned and saw Demi with a wave of water above her head.

"How is that possible?" Hermione asked.

"Lessons at the northen water tribe. It's at the North Pole and by the way Ron and Ginny you should come with me sometime. It's really cool" Demi said as she again bended the water to splash Amber and Cho.

"Harry help us" Cho said.

"Naw. I'm good" Harry said.

Amber and Cho laughed and Demi ended her water-bending.

The gang headed back up to the school.

-The next day-

As the gang headed to Charms Miley and Harry heard the voice say

'_Rip, Tear, Kill"_

"The voice again" Harry said.

"You're imagining things mate" Ron said.

"No I hear it 2" Miley said.

_'Kill. Time to kill' the voice said._

"It's going to kill someone" Miley said.

Miley and Harry ran towards the sound of the voice and found themselves standing in a pile of water.

"Mrs. Norris" Harry said pointing to the hanging cat.

Mrs. Norris was Argus Filch's cat. Argus Filch was the mean and nasty car-taker of Hogwarts and everyone hated him.

"I know everyone hates Filch but who would do this?" Miley asked.

"There's a message" Ron said as he and the others joined Miley and Harry.

"The Chamber Of Secrets has been opened. Enemies Of The Heir Beware" Miley read the words written in blood.

"Why do I have a feeling this year is about to get a lot worse then we can even imagine?" Harry asked.

"Because it is and it's happening now" Miley said as she stared at the message shocked.

A,N: Okay so the songs took a lot of space but this chapter was also 25 pages long so not bad. What's going to happen now? Who's the heir of Slytherin? By the way next chapter is 3 months passed and it's Miley's concert but she vanishes. Read and review.


	7. Author's Note: Important please read

A.N:

Hey guys this is I'm Just Me2 here. Sorry for not updating this story in forever but I have a really big writer's block so if you could help me with some ideas that would be awesome. Until then this story is going on hiatus. Sorry.

-I'm Just Me2


	8. A graveyard, anger, and together again

Next chapter

A.N: Hey it's been way two long but after I posted the Author's Note last chapter somebody reviewed and gave me an idea for how to continue so here I am. Thanks to the reviewer. This chapter is dedicated to them.

Discalimer: I own nothing except the plot.

-2 years pass-

Nobody's P.O.V

Harry sat down at his usual spot at the Gryffindor table with a sigh.

"Mate it's been almost 2 years. Let her go," Ron said.

"Ron I am not letting Miley go. I love her and I won't rest until I found out what happened to her," Harry said slamming his fist on the table.

"Harry I hate to admit it but Ron is right. You have the third task in a week for the cup and you need to be focusing on that," Lilly said,

Harry looked at her and said, "Lilly how can you be thinking about the third task when your best girl-friend is missing? You guys can't just pretend that you don't miss her when I know you do."

With that Harry got up and started to leave the Great Hall.

"Aren't you going to eat Harry?" Jackson called after him.

"Not hungry," Harry called back then left the Great Hall.

"Harry's right. We need to stop pretending we're okay," Hermione said.

"No. It's worked for the last two years and it still does," Ron said.

Hermione sighed and gave up fighting.

-With Harry at the Black Lake-

Harry sat down at the edge with his legs pulled to his chest. He sighed and thought '_Miley I need you here with me. I just want to hear your voice once more time to know you're really okay'_

_**"Harry?" **_a voice asked inside Harry's head. (A.N: Miley's voice will be in bold italics, and Harry's voice inside his head will be in only bold)

"**Who is this**_?" _Harry asked inside his head wondering what was going on.

"_**It's me Harry. Miley' **_the voice said and Harry's heart almost stopped as he heard her beautiful voice again.

"**Miley oh my god. I've missed you. Where are you?" **Harry asked.

"_**I'm in a dungeon trapped by You-Know-Who. Pettigrew grabbed me one night when I was getting ready to do a concert," **_Miley said.

"**Miley I'm sorry I broke my promise to protect you," **Harry said.

"_**Love do not blame yourself for this. Nobody not even you could have suspected that this would've happened," **_Miley told Harry.

"**Wait how are you talking to me in my mind if you're in a dungeon caught by you-know-who?" **Harry asked.

"_**I'm using a spell in one of the books I had with me in my dressing room. It lets me communicate with people inside their heads, I've done it to Jackson, Lilly, and Oliver but they don't believe it's really me so they don't say anything," **_Miley said and Harry could tell she was smiling her breath-taking smile.

"**You really are clever. How can I save you Miley?" **Harry asked.

"_**The cup you have to find in the maze next week is a port-key to **__**the graveyard you've been seeing in your dreams. Since you always put me in them I can see them as well. You'll find a way once you get to the graveyard," **_Miley said and then she giggled knowing that Harry was blushing.

"**I've missed your laughter and how do you know what's going to happen during the third task?" **Harry asked.

"_**I've been talking to Nagini Voldermort's snake. It turns out while she acts completely loyal to him she really doesn't want this life-style. She told me everything that he's planning. It's amazing really," **_Miley explain.

"**Wow. I will get you out of his grasp at the grave-yard. I promise," **Harry said.

"_**I know you will Harry. I have all my faith in you. I need to go though. I think I hear Pettigrew coming to give me my dinner," **_Miley said.

"**Okay bye then Miley," **Harry said.

"_**Oh and Harry?" **_Miley asked.

"**Yes?" **Harry asked.

"_**I love you," **_Miley said.

Harry smiled and said, "**I love you two Miley."**

With that Miley left his mind and smiling wide Harry made his way back to the school.

-The third task-

"Harry," Harry's friend Cedric said struggling against some vines that were trying to sufficate him.

Harry looked back and raised his wand at the vines. "Diffindo," he said.

The vines snapped and broke into tiny pieces.

"Thanks Harry," Cedric said as he got up.

"Come on. Let's grab the cup together," Harry said remembering what Miley had told him the week before.

He and Cedric both ran for the cup and grabbed it. Instantly they teleported to the grave-yard Harry had seen in his dreams.

"The cup's a port-key?" Cedric asked as both boys landed on their backs on the ground.

"I guess so," Harry said strumbling to his feet. He grabbed Cedric's hand and pulled him up.

"Thanks," Cedric said dusting himself off.

"Master there is another boy along with Potter," a voice said and Harry knew it was Peter Pettigrew Ron's old rat Scabbers.

"Kill the spare then," Voldermort's voice said.

Just as Pettigrew raised his wand at Cedric a voice yelled, "Expelliarmus."

Pettigrew's wand flew out of his hand and landed somewhere in the grass.

"Who did that?" Voldermort asked angrily.

"I did you murderer," The girl voice said then a wooden pillar came flying out of nowhere. It slammed into Voldermort knocking him down.

"Who is that?" Cedric whispered to Harry.

"Miley," Harry whispered back with a grin on his face.

"Lumos maximus," The girl said making the whole grave-yard a little brighter so the boys could see everything perfectly.

"Little brat," Voldermort muttered.

"Nice job Miley," Cedric said although he didn't see her.

"Thanks Cedric and long time no see both of you," Miley said.

"Where are you?" Harry asked.

"Look up Harry," Miley said then giggled.

Harry and Cedric both looked up at the grave-stone they were in front of and saw Miley sitting on top of it her legs crossed, her wand in her hand, and a smirk on her face.

"Miley," Harry said softly with a huge grin on his face.

"How did you get up there?" Cedric asked.

"My broom. I zapped it to me yesterday," Miley said gesturing with her hand to her broom right next to her just floating in the air.

"Come on down," Harry said.

Miley jumped onto her broom and it floated down to the ground. Once she was down she jumped off landing next to Harry and zapped her broom gone.

"Cute but I'm ending the happiness. Avada Kevadra," Voldermort said raising his wand at Cedric.

"EXPELLIARMUS," Miley yelled at the same time.

The two spells collided and both started towards Cedric since Voldermort's was stronger.

"Guys help me," Miley said.

"EXPELLIARMUS," Harry and Cedric pulling out their own wands.

Their spells joined Miley's and they sent the spells back at Voldermort.

Voldermort screamed as they hit him and he fell to his knees.

"We know everything Voldermort. Naigni told me everything including the horcruxes you made when you were known as Tom Riddle and she gave me all of them," Miley said stepping closer. With a wave of her wand seven things flew in front of her including Naigni herself. (A.N: I know Harry is known as a horcrux in the book but I'm not doing that. I'm putting Bellatrix as a horcrux instead)

"Avada Kevadra," Miley said pointing to each horcrux which also included Voldermort's favroite death-eater Bellatrix Lestrange.

The seven horcruxes shattered and Miley looked at Harry.

"Want to finish him off?" she asked.

"Let's do it together," Harry said stepping forward and taking Miley's hand in his.

Miley nodded and together the couple pointed their wands at Voldermort.

"Please I beg of you two don't," Voldermort said.

"It's two late to be begging us not to do something we were destined to do," Miley said.

"AVADA KEVADRA," Harry and Miley yellled. Green light shot from their wands and hit Voldermort. He died instantly and Miley killed the rest of the death-eaters.

"We saved the world," Harry said.

"Let's go back to Hogwarts," Miley said.

"How?" Cedric asked.

"Grab the cup. It'll take us back," Miley said.

The three friends ran to the cup and grabbed it together.

As they did Harry wrapped his arm around Miley's waist.

-Back at the school-

"Hey I see them," Oliver yelled jumping up as Miley, Harry, and Cedric landed on their stomachs in the grass.

"Miley's with them," Jackson said jumping up as well.

Miley, Harry, and Cedric all stood up and Miley let go of the cup.

Harry and Cedric held it in the air and the crowd went wild.

"The winners of the tourment: Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter," Dumbledore said.

"Actually sir I think we only have one winner here," Harry said.

"Who is that Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"Miley. She knew everything and she's the one who told us to grab the cup to come back here," Harry said then he and Cedric told the story.

"I say all three of us are the winners," Miley added at the end.

"I like that. We have three winners here: Cedric Diggory, Harry Potter, and Miley Stewart," Dumbledore announced and the crowd went even wilder.

Harry hugged Miley and said, "I love you Miley and I'm glad you're back with me."

Miley hugged him back and said, "I love you two Harry and this is the only place I ever want to be."

Harry smiled glad to finally have his girlfriend back.

A.N: I think there's going to be two more chapters. One is the ending and than an epilogue if you want a sequal. Again thanks to the reviewer who gave me the idea for this even if I changed it up. This chapter is once again for you. Review please?

I'm Just Me2


End file.
